


Solangelo: Arms of an angle

by DaisyMayTinklePants



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyMayTinklePants/pseuds/DaisyMayTinklePants





	Solangelo: Arms of an angle

Song mention: Angle by Sarah McLachlan

Will was on his way to the back to his cabin before curfew the fire had just been turned down and everyone was headed to bed. He knew Nico wouldn’t be up still (that kid went to bed way to early), but still Will wanted to slip Nico’s hoodie he had left by the campfire in the door of his cabin. Usually he wouldn’t give the hoodie back, he would instead ‘borrow’ it permanently, but he knew this was Nico’s favourite sweater.

He walked up the steps and across the porch as he went to knock he heard a loud scream and then some shuffling. His eyes widened.

He knocked urgently “Nico are you ok?”

Silence

“Go away Will” he heard muffled through the door. Nico sounded angry.

Will pursed his lips. Nico never told him to go away. He was pretty much stuck to his side except for at night, and during certain training. Will knew something was up. He reached for the door and slowly cracked it open to slip his head inside.

The Hades cabin was pith black, no surprise there. In the darkness he could just make out the figure of Nico on the floor tangled in blanket as if he had fallen out of bed.

“Nico?” he asked softly.

“I said go away Will” Nico said not so angry this time. Will caught the raspy chough in his voice. It sounded as if Nico was having trouble breathing.

Will let himself in anyway. He walked across the room and turned the beside light on. An orange glow filled the cabin. He looked over at Nico who had shoved his face in his blankets on the floor. Will went and sat down beside him. He heard Nico do an intake in breath. Nico was trying to hide it but Will was too observant for that. He had spent too many hours in the infirmary with crying demigods.

Nico looked up. His face was beet red, but he had no tears. Just a a wide eye stare. He was on the verge of crying. Will knew that feeling. Anything can set it off, even just simple question. But he knew better than anyone to let it out.

“What’s wrong Nico?” he asked softly, full of concern.

Nico gave a sharp intake and tears began falling from his face. His nose stated to run. He buried his head in his knees.

“Don’t look at me. Not like this” he demanded. Trying to tell Will what to do never worked, but this time Nico sounded like he was pleading not telling.

Will just put both his arms around Nico. After a few minutes of heavy tears and muffled wails Nico got some control of himself.

“Nightmares” he chocked

Will squeezed him. Demigods knew all about nightmares.

“And….Tartarus” he barely breathed out. Will rested his chin on Nico’s head. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what Nico had gone through surviving a solo trip to Tartarus. Nico began sobbing again. Will didn’t let go of him. He just gently kissed the top of his head. Nico smelled like roses, the ones they put out at funerals. A sent Will had discovered he loved.

“Come on let get you back into bed”

He helped Nico untangle from the blankets and get back in bed. He slipped in beside him.

“You’ll get in trouble” Nico warned. Yet he still rested his head against Will outstretched arms. He put one hand on Will’s chest, Will ignored this comment. He bent his elbow careful not to move Nico head from his arm. He reached and began stroking his curly raven hair. Nico had stopped sobbing and was now only letting small tears fall down his cheeks. Will wished he could help. Then he thought to when he had first taken over at the infirmary. Apollo had stopped by and gave him some advice.

“I wish I could heal emotions like I can battle wounds” will confessed.

“But you know what my dad said to me once? He said music was the medicine of the heart”

He reached into his pocket with his free arm and pulled out his iPod. He picked the song and placed the iPod on the night table.

“In the arms of an angle. Fly away from here.” He began to sing. He was never a good singer, but Nico warmed up to him and his breathing steadied.

“You’re in the arms of an angle. May you find some comfort here” he finished. Nico was now quietly sleeping. Will reached over and turned off the table light, and closed his eyes.

Will always called Nico his angle but little did he know that tonight Nico saw Will as his angle.

When the song finished Nico whispered to Will.

“Isn’t that the song about the dying puppies?”

“I guess it is now isn’t it” Will whispered back.

Nico smiled slightly in his sleep. “Dead puppies huh” he sighed.


End file.
